


Forming Friendships

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Bruises, Cute, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Human, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Sally goes out exploring in the forest and makes a new friend.





	Forming Friendships

Sally hummed as she wandered through the forest. Since Knock Out and Breakdown were busy today, she decided that it was a good chance to get out and explore the forests again. As a nymph, it was healthy for her to relax and wander around in nature. Usually, one of her lovers would escort her and keep an eye on her, for her safety they would say. And while that was good and all, sometimes it was nice to be by herself. Refreshing even.

She smiled as she made her way towards a stream. She hummed softly to herself as she lied down on the bank, getting comfortable among the cool grass. It was such a lovely day... She was glad she came out here alone. There was a gentle breeze, it was a sunny day with a few clouds in the sky, the water was shimmering, the birds were chirping... Everything was good. It would have been better if she had company, but her lovers were busy and all of her friends were scattered all over the place.

She really needed to make some new friends... Maybe other nymphs or fairies or water sprites. Her only other friend was Eclipse, but the queen was only a human and King Megatron didn't like her leaving his side. Which she understood. It wasn't safe for a human to go out in the forests alone. And it definitely wasn't safe for the human queen to come out here unprotected.

Letting out a soft sigh, Sally shook the thoughts from her head. She would make new friends eventually. She couldn't let herself be discouraged now. So, she started singing again, bringing up her hands to weave magic together. Making the flowers bloom always made her feel better. And flowers made people happy. The next time a traveler came by this stream, they would see the beautiful flowers and maybe have their day brighten up a little. 

As Sally helped flowers bloom and sang softly to herself, she failed to notice eyes watching her from afar. 

Shifting in a nearby bush caught her off guard, turning to see two satyrs stepping out into the open. Half humanoid, half goat; they were always funny looking creatures to Sally. But they were always creatures who wanted to play. She smiled; she hadn't played with satyrs since she was little. Sitting up, watching them get a little closer, she giggled before she sprung up in a flurry of flowers.

She laughed, running between trees and springing over creeks, all the while playing around with the satyrs as they tried to keep up. Looking back, she was wondering why only one was still following her. Had the other given up? Or was she winning? After all, if a nymph could outrun them, they would usually just give up and act sullen...

"Got ya!"

A shape shot out from the side, slamming into her and pinning her down in the tall grass. Looking up, the second satyr smirked down on her, licking his lips. Sally giggled. Oh well, it looked like she had lost this time... But as she tried to sit up, the other satyr approached and snatched her arms. She shrieked when he pinned them down on the grass, eyes widening as she looked between the two.

"Hey-!"

"We won, you know," the satyr pinning her arms down said. "And now we get to enjoy our prize~ it's only fair."

Sally looked confused for a moment, only to gasp when the other satyr's hands were at her chiton, pulling it off of her shoulders. Wait, what were they doing? No, no... No, this wasn't right. They were just supposed to be playing around. Tag, like she used to with other nymphs and satyrs when she had younger. She couldn't do this, no, she already had her lovers! This was wrong and...

And she didn't want it. They were strangers. They weren't her masters and she had just wanted to play. Panic slowly took over her, the poor nymph shaking her head as she struggled to free herself. But the satyrs only smiled, keeping her pressed into the grass.

"Hey, hey!" the one holding her arms down said. "Relax. This was what you wanted to do, right?"

"Otherwise, you wouldn't have teased us like that." He pulled the chiton's top out of the way, revealing Sally's breasts to the both of them. "You're a very pretty girl, aren't you?"

"N-No, wait!" Sally shrieked. She tried to kick up her legs, but all that did was allow the one satyr to wrap them around her waist. "I-I was just playing! We can't do this, I-I can't!"

A loud shriek echoed over the pasture, causing the satyrs to freeze. Sally had never heard anything like that before. What creature made that sort of noise?

As if to answer her question, a massive beast shot from the undergrowth, snatching up one of the satyrs while the other attempted to flee, only to be caught by a long serpent tail. Sally sat up, surprised and shocked to see the strange creature. It was a female, that much she could tell, but the miss-mash of feathered wings, serpent's tail and strange moving masses on her head... Sally had never seen anything like her before. 

Her maw was stretched wide, revealing long and sharp teeth within, dripping with venom. She would have been a terrifying sight, if Sally weren't so shocked and unable to really process what was going on. 

"M-Mercy! Mercy!" one of the satyrs screamed, flinching as the beast snapped at him. She didn't speak, but her eyes landed on Sally. 

She should have been scared, she should have screamed, but all she could see were warm golden eyes looking back at her. Then the creature's attention went back to her attackers, snarling and throwing the satyr in her hands aside and slapping the other with her tail. Then, moving faster than something her size should, she coiled around Sally. 

Sally gasped, thinking she was in danger, but the beast had made her body in front of hers. And her grip... It wasn't tightening or constricting. Yes, she was firmly coiled around her, but it reminded her of when Breakdown would hug her. A protective embrace. Was the creature... actually protecting her?

"T-Take her! She's yours~!"

"Don't eat us! Eat her!"

Both satyrs ran off, jumping into nearby trees and out of sight. Sally watched until they disappeared, leaving her alone with the beast. But the second they were gone, the creature released her from her coil, allowing Sally to stumble back a bit and collect her. Then the creature turned to face her, almost lying in front of her to become level with her.

"Are...you okay?"

Sally slowly nodded, looking over the woman again. She was so... odd looking. Even though she had a serpent's tail, she wasn't a naga. Naga didn't have wings. And they definitely didn't have tentacles on their heads. She couldn't have been a Garuda either. Not a demon, because demons weren't so colorful and they didn't look this odd. 

The beast's eyes flickered down to her chest before turning to her face. Sally quickly realized that she was still exposed. Giggling a little, the nymph hummed softly to herself as she fixed herself up. While she knew it wasn't uncommon to find nymphs naked in nature, Knock Out and Breakdown had told her she couldn't do that anymore. Said it was indecent and some people didn't like that sort of thing. 

Once she was fixed up, she took a look at the woman again. She still hadn't moved and she didn't look threatening in the least bit... But Sally still had no idea what she even was. Curiosity got the better of her, as it always did. She stepped right up to the woman, their faces only inches apart as Sally titled her head like a curious child. 

"What are you, Miss?"

"I..." she seemed unnerved, even confused. "You're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I?" Sally asked, taking interest in the strange yet intriguing substance that made up her hair. It was almost like tar, but it moved like tentacles, shifting but not moving unless the woman wanted them to. "You saved me. And that means you're a good person."

The woman smiled, sitting back up. But her head suddenly started to itch. Her tendrils moved to scratch the itch but she found they were...coiled with flowers, revealing more of her face. Sally smiled as her golden eyes were brought out, her pale violet face along with the intricate markings decorating her eyes and cheeks were more visible. She noticed that not only were there flowers tangled in her tendrils, but they were flowers she recognized; not bright and cutesy as Sally had made in the meadow; she could pick out Deathbells, Belladonna, Aconitum and Nerium Oleander interlocking around her head, held in place with almost silvery vines.

"I hope they're not bothering you," Sally said, knowing that most of these flowers and vines were considered poisonous to almost everyone, but something told her this woman wouldn't be affected. Besides, they looked better on her than some other flowers Sally had thought of. "But if they are, I can always-!"

"T-Thank you," the woman spoke again, a minor blush crossing her cheeks. "I... don't know what to say."

Sally smiled. It was always a nice to see someone enjoy her flowers. She always enjoyed making flower crowns for people, especially nice people. But before she could say anything, the woman took her hands. Sally blinked. Did she wanted to dance with her? She opened her mouth to ask, but then the creature touched her shoulders.

"Damn satyrs," she hissed, turning Sally around to see the scuffs and small bruises showing on her skin. 

Sally tried to look over her shoulder to see what was wrong. Now that everything was okay again, her back and sides were a little sore. It might have been when the satyr knocked her down. She tried to tell her it was fine, but ended up given a soft squeak as the creature gathered her up in her arms. Sally was unable to do anything as she slithered back into the forest, holding Sally close. 

Sally glanced up at her. She was going fast, but not enough to make it jarring. It kind of felt like when Breakdown would carry her. Watching as all the trees sped by them, Sally couldn't help but to smile, snuggling into her embrace. 

Then something occured to her, something the little nymph completely forgot about. Knock Out would have chided her for her lack of manners, like he did with Breakdown sometimes. Sally looked up. "Um... I forgot to thank you before. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

She nodded. "My name is Sally. What's your name?"

"Nightfury," came her response, shooting a smile down to her, easily slipping by trees was a practiced ease. 

Coming out of the forest, Sally was stunned at the sight of the Southern Kingdom. She hadn't realized how close to the south she had reached... She hoped she would be able to get back in time before Breakdown and Knock Out started worrying about her. After all, she had only left a note saying she would be back soon. And they did tend to worry a lot if they couldn't find her. And if she went to the city, it might have been bad for them to come...

But Nightfury wasn't going to the city. Instead, she turned down another small road. It was a little busy, plenty of monsters and humans walking about. And a lot of them... They were acting weird. They either turning away or just outright avoiding them as Nightfury slithered past them all. Some even stared, whispering to each other. A couple of them even pointed. 

She looked over herself again. She had fixed her dress, so that she wasn't exposed. And she didn't have that obvious of injuries. "Why are they...?"

"Because I'm a freak." 

Sally blinked, bewildered by the sudden declaration. A freak? But... Nightfury had saved her. Saved her from those two satyrs and she was nice. She smiled and was carrying her when she was hurt, even if she wasn't hurt that much. And, yes, she looked strange, but she was still pretty. Just because something looked different didn't mean it was a bad thing. 

Nightfury ignored the stares and avoidance; she was used to it. Instead, she made her way down the road, the crowds growing thinner the further she got. Soon enough, she came up to a small house at the end. Sally watched as Nightfury drew her wings close as she slipped through the doorway. 

The inside looked much like Knock Out's clinic, though a little smaller. A little homier too, if Sally were being house. Only a few of the beds were occupied, with one of the patients being tended to be a doctor. A unicorn, of all creatures. Goodness hadn't seen a unicorn in a long time... She had forgotten how regal they looked. The unicorn glanced up at them, looking a bit surprised. Sally only smiled as the noble creature came up to them. 

"Nightfury?" he said; he didn't have the same fear or stares others had, Sally noted. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Stopped a couple of Satyrs from harming Sally." Nightfury gestured to the little nymph in her arms, who waved to him. 

Then Nightfury eased her down onto one of the unoccupied bed, much like Breakdown would after a long day. What made her smile more was how the unicorn noticed her new flower crown, a small smile coming to his face. With Nightfury bent over and making sure she was comfortable, the unicorn was able to tiptoe up and place a soft kiss on her cheek. 

"You look nice." 

Her reaction seemed unlike the large, imposing woman; cheeks blushing and her inky tendrils extending to cover her eyes and face as she turned away from them both. Sally couldn't help but to giggle, which only made her new friend even more embarrassed. And it made the unicorn's smile widen. 

"Going to finish hunting," she suddenly said. "Sally has a few bumps and scraps." 

And with that, Nightfury quickly slid out the door and took off with a powerful gust. She was gone before the door could even close. So not only was Nightfury fast, but apparently rather bashful. Blushing like a little girl... Sally didn't think a big creature like her could blush. It was rather cute. She would tell her that later... But she had to let the doctor, this nice unicorn, do his work first. 

"Are you two married?" she asked. 

"Not yet," he said, smiling. "Just engaged in fact." Then he moved to collect a few tools and bandages. Small bottles clinked and clattered as he pushed a small cart to her bedside. "I'm Genesis, the local healer."

"I'm Sally." She watched Genesis nod in regard before he began to mix herbs and flower petals. "I thought unicorns used healing magic."

"We can," Genesis assured, being very gentle and considerate as he moved aside her shoulder straps and the top of her chiton. There were rough grazes and small cuts and pricks from grassy brambles and stray branches. Usually nature made an effort to avoid causing harm to their whimsical sisters; these Satyrs must have been particularly rough. "But I reserve such for more complex and dire circumstances. These injuries can be easily treated with a few key herbs." Showing his point, he lathered a patch with his herbal remedy, placing it over her cuts.

Sally involuntarily winced, expecting it to burn or sting like Knock Out's remedies. However, she was surprised to find no pain, no sting, and no burn. In fact, it felt only warm. And surprisingly soothing. 

"It...didn't hurt." Sally mused, watching Genesis place another patch over her bruises. Once again, there was no pain. 

"Nymphs take to certain healing herbs better than others," Genesis explained, giving her a small smile. "Mixing some flowers took the edge off the sting, but won't dilute the healing process." 

Taking one such flower, he tucked a small blossom behind her ear and smiled as he watched the bloom reacted and grew slightly. Smiling, Sally sat patiently as Genesis continued his work. She hoped that these worked quickly. She was afraid to keep them on when she returned home... Knock Out and Breakdown would be so upset if they saw her all patched up. And she worried that Breakdown might try to go out and find the satyrs who did this. He would probably think the wrong thing and maybe Knock Out might try to keep her from going out alone...

"How long do I have to keep the patches on?" she asked. 

"Only for about an hour," Genesis said. "Or sooner depending on how well your skin can absorb the herbs." Once he applied the last patch, he gave her a small pat on the head. "I'll come back to check on you in a moment; I have an unwell human I need to keep a close watch on."

She nodded, watching as the doctor moved back to another patient. She moved to sit up, kicking her legs back and forth. But then she saw two patients walk into the small clinic. Seeing as there were only few beds, Sally slipped off the bed and moved off to the side. She was only a little bruised up; no sense taking up a bed when someone else might need it.

Wandering around the clinic, keeping out of Genesis' way, she looked and inspected a lot of the small knick-knacks scattered about. She could see Genesis tried to brighten the room with flowers in simple pots and vases. Though some looked a little wilted and drooped. She couldn't well accept everything Nightfury and Genesis had done for her without some kind of thanks. So, with a small smile, she went to each pot and vase to brighten up the flowers and plants, bringing back color and vibrancy deserving of the flowers. 

A gentle, calming scent slowly filled the room. Genesis looked up from a small child he was treating, smiling as he watched Sally happily prancing between his small plants, bring in some much needed color and life to them. His clinic had been getting busier as of late and it made simple tasks such as this housekeeping hard. Nightfury would help where she could, but she didn't have much talent for gardening.

Speaking of the leanashe, a loud thud echoed outside. Sally jumped a bit, looking surprised. Genesis only laughed softly, applying the last bandage as Nightfury slipped inside. Given this was a medical clinic, she seemed to have ready moved the 'fruits of her labor' into their main home, leaving the clinic as sterile as needed.

"You're back!" Sally chirped, skipping up to her. She saw the woman carrying a boar, but she also had a few herbs and vegetables in her grasps. Though it wasn't a deer or anything like Breakdown would catch, boars were pretty tricky to catch. Unlike dears, boars liked to fight. "Oh~ Did you get a clean hit when you got it?"

Nightfury quirked a brow, surprised by what Sally just said. Never would she have guessed Sally would go hunting.

"Clean break," Nightfury nodded, but before she could say anything else Sally notice her arm.

"Did it get you?" Taking Nightfury's arm, Sally could see the large puncture and long gash. Oh dear... The boar must have really put up a fight if it got a tusk buried that deep in her arm. Still, Nightfury called it a clean break. She quickly noticed her new friend didn't have any weapons on her. Which meant she probably wrestled with the boar before snapping its neck.

Before she could compliment her, Genesis was suddenly next to them and leading Nightfury over to the side. Sally followed close behind, watching as Genesis sterilized the wound and some thread. Nightfury didn't even flinch as Genesis cleaned out the wound and began suturing once he was confident the skin wouldn't pull. His horn glowed as threaded skin knitted back together, eyes locked on the wound. The long gash was rubbed down, but since it wasn't deep, Genesis sealed the wound with his magic before bandaging it up.

"You need to be more careful," Genesis chided. 

Sally could hear the concern though; the way he worked on her, the way he moved with such care, as well as the way Nightfury watched him. If they weren't in love, Sally would have tried to convince them that they were meant to be together. Even if it wasn't any of her business. 

Nightfury bent down, kissing Genesis' forehead, pressing her own on the same spot. He grasped her neck, holding her there to relish the moment before pulling away. "I'm sorry for worrying you," she whispered.  Seeing as Sally was listening, a dusted blush crossed her cheeks.

Sally giggled before she looked out the window. Oh dear, it was getting dark... And she had no idea how far she was from the outpost Knock Out and Breakdown were stationed at. She didn't even know if they knew she was gone. Regardless, she knew she had to get back before they got too worried. She didn't need Breakdown threatening anyone while trying to find her.

She turned to her hosts, bouncing on her feet. "You two have been so nice to me, but I have to go home now," she said, giving a small curtsy. "I don't want my friends to worry."

Genesis nodded, guiding her back to a bed to check the pads. Nightfury stood to the side, watching as Genesis peeled each patch off, using a cloth to wipe away excess herbs to reveal clear skin. The concoction had worked better than expected. It was as if Sally never got into a scuffle.

"This out will need to stay on just a little longer." A rather large bruise on her arm had only reduced a little, still leaving a yellow and pale mark in its place. "But only for a little while, by the time you get home."

Sally couldn't help but to pout a little. She had hoped it would be good before she had to go... Though hopefully it would be fully healed by the time she got back. She just really didn't want them to see these bruises. Then again, it could take a while for her to get home. She didn't know where she was after all. 

"Um..." 

Nightfury perked up, hearing the doubt in Sally's voice. Sliding up, she didn't intend to appear looming but the young nymph had grown on her. She was small, cute, and polite. Like a young girl... Primus, she didn't look very old either. She couldn't help but to be concerned. 

"I'm...not even sure where I am," Sally admitted, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, where do your friends live?" Genesis asked, placing the old pads in the waste basket before moving to wash his hands. "Can't be that far from here," 

"They're at an outpost, near a village called... Kolkular I think, it was a funny name..." Sally's voice trailed off as she saw Genesis's face. He looked pale, eyes widened slightly as he just stared at her. She only grew confused. Was it something she had said? 

Suddenly, Nightfury slid up beside her, turning her attention to the larger woman. "It's okay," she assured her. "I'll get you home."

"O-Oh, thank-"

"Nightfury, you can't." 

Genesis came up to the two of them looking right into Nightfury's eyes. Sally couldn't understand why he seemed so tense. And he looked so worried... Maybe she should have just gone alone. She didn't want to cause any trouble for them. Besides, all they needed to do was point her in the right direction and she would be all right. 

But then Nightfury seemed to calm him. She hugged him, kissing his forehead again before whispering something. The unicorn still seemed a little unsure, but he did look a little more relaxed. Once Nightfury was sure he was all right, she moved away to grab a small bag near the door. Then she turned to Sally, who still looked confused.

"Ready?" she asked, extending her hand.

She slowly nodded.  She took the leanashe's hand, allowing her to guide her out of the home. For a moment, she wondered if they would walk the entire way. Which must have meant they weren't that far and that she could have walked herself back home. But before she could ask, Nightfury effortlessly picked her up. Sally's eyes widened, only to gasp when Nightfury spread her wings. Another harsh slap, Nightfury was airborne. 

Surprised, Sally clung to Nightfury as she took to the skies. Primus, she had never been this high before... Knock Out normally didn't fly up this much. Or maybe he did and she was too busy talking to him to really take notice, she couldn't have been sure. But she did notice now. And she noticed that they were flying a lot further than she anticipated. 

"Where are we going?" she asked over the wind. 

"Kolkular is an outpost near the Kaon/Kalis border," Nightfury kept her eyes ahead, though she gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Too far from here to walk back, especially if you don't want your friends to worry."

Sally's mouth fell slightly agape. "But I was only gone maybe two hours-!

"The forest is larger than you think, but also the fastest route to the south." Pointing down, Sally took a chance to look over, seeing the same forest beneath them. "Nymphs usually are faster moving in the forest too." 

Oh... Right. She always seemed to forget that. Yes, she knew she could move quick in forests, but she seemed to forget just how quickly she could compared to everyone else. Breakdown had mentioned a few times how hard she was to catch when they went hunting.

Just as the sun set, Nightfury could see the outpost coming into view. Then began their descent, Sally clinging to her a little tighter as gravity pulled them down. The landing was a little bumpy; landing on a tail must have been hard as Nightfury caught herself. But once she was steady on her tail, she moved to Sally to stand up. They were still in the forest, though they could both see the village lights from where they stood. 

Sally smiled, a wave of relief coming over her. It didn't look like Breakdown or Knock Out were rushing out or sending anyone out to look for her. Which means they were still busy with patients or had read her note and didn't panic yet. But she knew if she stayed out much longer, they would. They definitely didn't like her being alone at night. 

"It was nice meeting you, Nightfury," she said, turning to the giant woman with a big smile on her face. "I had a lot of fun today!"

"I'm glad," Nightfury smiled, placing a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Just...promise to be more careful. And if you're back near the south, you're always welcome in the clinic and our home." 

Nightfury wasn't one offer such hospitality but Sally was a welcoming ray of sunshine, one of the few - human or creature - that didn't shun her for her looks. She had only looked at with childish curiosity. She hadn't been afraid, she hadn't screamed, she had only stared... And thanked her. 

"I promise!" Sally beamed, surprising Nightfury with a sudden hug. She had to leap in order to hug Nightfury properly, aided by her catching Sally. It may have been brief, Sally off and away before she could register it. But even as Sally wandered back to the outpost, easily slipping inside with the guards acknowledging her with a nod, Nightfury couldn't stop her smiling. 

Seemed life really was turning around. It wasn't just Genesis, it wasn't just her father... There were those who weren't afraid of her as a gut reaction. With another large beat of her wings, Nightfury took off for home, hovering only for a moment to catch Sally run into a small building inside the village, safe and sound. And as long as she was all right, Nightfury was content. 


End file.
